


Barn Dance

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa convinces Louisa to go to a barn dance being held at Moorland Stables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barn Dance

There was a large crowd in Silverglade when Louisa rode by on her way to the winery.

 _“Why are we stopping? I want to train,”_ said Snowghost, tossing her head towards the manor and pawing the ground in agitation.

 _“Big crowd means something interesting,”_ said Louisa. Snowy snorted but agreed to go into the village, where Louisa rode her through the crowd of horses around one of the Silverglade notice boards.

“What’s going on?” she asked, seeing a friend in the crowd.

“There’s a dance,” said Maggie, clearing a path for her friend with her Shire. 

“Cool,” said Louisa. She finally got to the notice board and read the poster pinned there. According to the offensively pink paper, there was going to be a kind of barn dance held at Moorland stables. Louisa guessed who was holding it even before she read the name of the hosts. Only the Bobcats would do something this trashy.

“Are you going?” asked Maggie. “Because I might.”

“Emma will probably make it a club activity,” said Louisa. “I dunno, it doesn’t really seem like my thing.”

 _“What if Lisa goes?”_ asked Snowy.

 _“Well then, that changes things,”_ said Louisa, feeling her lips curl into a smile at the thought of going to a dance with her girlfriend.

Eventually, Louisa made it to the winery but didn’t head for the race track like Snowy desperately wanted her to. Instead, she approached Lisa who was sitting on Starshine and rubbing his neck, obviously just back from a ride.

“Hi,” said Louisa. “Did you hear what the Bobcats are doing?”

“You mean apart from being useless little brats?” asked Lisa, and grinned. “But yeah, I’ve heard. A barn dance, how cute.”

“Do you want to go with me?” asked Louisa. The fact that she was asking a girl she liked to a dance warmed her heart and cheeks.

“Sure,” said Lisa. “I should be able to get away from coast watch duty for a few hours to enjoy myself.” She looked at Alex, who shrugged.

“I’m going,” said Alex. “Now that Anne doesn’t care anymore if people find out about us, I want to take full advantage of showing her off.”

“I heard that,” said Anne, who was currently flipping through one of the fashion magazines that Alex had kept for her to catch up on the fashion trends through the years that she’d been away.

“What about you, Linda?” asked Louisa.

“Do I look like the kind of girl who enjoys dances?” asked Linda, raising her head from a book. “I’ll stay here and read.”

“Okay then,” said Louisa. “Now I just have to find something to wear. I don’t really have any barn dance clothes.”

“It’s not really a barn dance,” said Lisa. “More like a party in a barn.”

“Like a rave?” asked Louisa. Not that she’d ever been to one, she’d just seen them on TV and read about them countless times.

“No, more like a disco,” said Lisa. “Just wear nice dance clothes. Like you would for a school disco.”

“Or like I do for the Fort Pinta disco,” said Louisa.

“Yes,” said Lisa. “I’m sure you’ll look gorgeous no matter what you wear, though.”

“You’re just saying that because you love me,” said Louisa, smiling.

“But you always look gorgeous to me,” said Lisa. She dismounted her horse and Louisa followed suit, then Lisa wrapped her up in her arms and kissed her.

“Do we look like that too?” asked Alex.

“Yes,” said Linda. “Only without the cheesy comments.” She went back to reading.

Moorland had never looked so busy when Louisa and Lisa finally turned up along with Anne and Alex. There were people everywhere, though thankfully the horses had all been left in the main stable yard where the journey had begun.

“How do I look?” asked Louisa, smoothing down the skirt of her red dress.

“Do you want my opinion or Anne’s?” asked Lisa.

“Neither,” said Louisa. “Alex, you’re the resident unbiased lesbian, how do I look?”

“Nice,” said Alex. “Not as nice as Anne but that’s impossible.”

Louisa moved away from the couple before they could get all mushy and instead walked into the crowded stable yard. The cobblestones had been polished, it seemed, and the area managed to smell more like earth than anything else. Of course, there was also the mingled scent of many different deodorants.

“Welcome!” Tan found them, looking happy in her deep purple sundress. “I’m so glad you could make it, Louisa, your friend said that she didn’t think you were coming.”

“I found a date and changed my mind,” said Louisa with a shrug and a smile.

“You’re kidding me. You’re dating a celebrity?” Tan almost squealed in excitement. “I knew you had a girlfriend, but I didn’t know it was her.”

“Yeah, that reaction is why she doesn’t tell anyone who I am,” said Lisa. “I just want to keep a low profile. Be a normal girl with a normal girlfriend.” Louisa stifled a snicker at the mention of ‘normal’. They were anything but.

“Well, I don’t know how well you’ll manage to keep a low profile tonight,” said Tan, wincing apologetically. “A lot of the Bobcats know you.”

“Well then, I guess we’ll just have to blend in with the crowd,” said Lisa. “I guess it helps that I don’t look like myself.” She’d kept her spiky hairstyle but swapped out her normal clothes for a pair of blue jeans and a pale blue t-shirt.

“It does,” said Tan. “I only recognised you because I used to have the biggest crush on you. Ooh, wait sorry, was that weird?” She blushed.

“I’m used to it,” said Louisa. “You kinda have to get used to fans when you’re dating somebody famous.”

“I’m sure you do. Anyway, I’ll let you two enjoy the party. See you later.” Tan left with a little wave and disappeared into the crowd.

“I wonder if anyone’s spiked the punch yet,” said Lisa.

“Don’t you spike it, there are little kids here,” said Louisa, frowning.

“I wasn’t going to spike it with alcohol, I’m not stupid,” said Lisa with a roll of her eyes. “Just hot sauce.”

“Well, the night is still young,” said Louisa. “Let’s do what we came here for and dance.”

The bass of the music that played through the stable was so loud that it made the rafters shake. But Louisa loved it, grinning at the feeling of the bass in her bones. This was her kind of party. The dancing wasn’t elegant except for one slow dance song where Anne and Alex took the floor, but that just made Louisa enjoy it even more. Lisa twirled her around and Louisa laughed, loving the freedom of just being a normal girl. For now, nothing else mattered. There was just the music and the party atmosphere and all of the grinning faces, and Lisa.


End file.
